Flower Boys
by Izaya-chi
Summary: Just a random rp that my sister and I started. Sorry, but the summary was so long that I just posted it inside on the first two chapters XD I promise it gets good, though. ;o) PB&J along with some EriSol on the side (in the future).
1. A fAyGo SuNrIsE

Disclaimer: We do not own Homestuck, all of those rights belong to Andrew Hussey. We respect the genius greatly, thank you~

The Authoresses Notes: This is a roleplay that was conducted amongst two sisters, **Izaya-chi** and **GamxTav2ErixSol**, and we will not be formatting it like a story in a sense that these will be 'back-and-forth' chapters that are relayed in a pattern from Gamzee's point of view to Tavros' point of view and so on. I had to start so it will start with Gamzee's POV. We hope that none of you will end up confused by the formatting (because we think it is very simple, after all) and hope that you enjoy our odd little story derived from our funky fantasies :o)

Full Summary (by **GamxTav2ErixSol**): The story is set at High School. Gamzee hangs out with the school Flower Boys, who are known for their looks and gangster methods, and is their Jang-jang; meaning leader. He is known all across the city even if he is a juggalo, except by one transfer student, Tavros Nitram. Tavros transferred from the New Mexico coastline. He appears to be Mexican and on a wheelchair. His handicap starts to spread rumors and he begins to get bullied by the Flower Boys and just to top off getting bullied, he joins Dungeons and Dragons Club on behalf of his role playing skills, he gets bullied _more_. The bullying gets harsh, people begin to touch Tavros, inappropriately, while—due to his popularity—Gamzee's always busy and doesn't notice Tavros. When Tavros finally catches wave of this popular juggalo, and him being his bullies' leader and all, what will Tavros think of Gamzee? _Eridan and Sollux are an exclusive pair with problems (side)._** ***Tavros and Gamzee know each other on Pesterchum, but don't know each other in real.**

**A Faygo Sunrise**

—Gamzee Makara was in a kind of funk after smoking a joint and downing five faygo bottles in their entirety after so long without the wicked elixir. He liked his buddies and all, but sometimes the popularity bull shit just got to him and quite frankly, he found it rather annoying. After his glowing high had begun to decline, he decided to check up on how his 'ole Pesterchum buddy was doing during the buzz stage (before it died out and hell broke loose). He rolled over to his husktop on his wheelie chair and pulled up his Pesterchum handle to start a chat:—

—terminallyCapricious [TC] began pestering adiosToreador at 12:03am—

TC: hEy ThErE, mOtHeRfUcKeR! aNd HoW's My WiCkEd BrOtHeR aLl Up AnD mOtHeRfUcKiN' dOiN', hOnK :o)?

**Author E/N:** Just to let you all know that this is going to be a fast update thingy because **GamxTav2EriSol** makes me reply every single day and I can type it up at my career center; the only breaks will be the weekend most likely because I have to play with her the whole time practically. Plus, you must remember that I have scholarship stuff to fill out still and while I may be teaming up with my sister, she refuses to have any part in typing it up/uploading it or anything. So kudos to myself for actually going through all of this! ***Do remember that I will not be editing my sister's responses whatsoever and they are entirely different from my style of writing. Enjoy!**


	2. tHE MOVE

Disclaimer: We do not own Homestuck, all of those rights belong to Andrew Hussey. We respect the genius greatly, thank you~

The Authoresses Notes: Man, there are going to be many baby chapters lol, but don't worry because our responses get bigger over time :oD And I'm only leaving the summary up for the first two chapters since it's the first responses, then consider it gone for the rest because it irks me lol

Full Summary (by **GamxTav2ErixSol**): The story is set at High School. Gamzee hangs out with the school Flower Boys, who are known for their looks and gangster methods, and is their Jang-jang; meaning leader. He is known all across the city even if he is a juggalo, except by one transfer student, Tavros Nitram. Tavros transferred from the New Mexico coastline. He appears to be Mexican and on a wheelchair. His handicap starts to spread rumors and he begins to get bullied by the Flower Boys and just to top off getting bullied, he joins Dungeons and Dragons Club on behalf of his role playing skills, he gets bullied _more_. The bullying gets harsh, people begin to touch Tavros, inappropriately, while—due to his popularity—Gamzee's always busy and doesn't notice Tavros. When Tavros finally catches wave of this popular juggalo, and him being his bullies' leader and all, what will Tavros think of Gamzee? _Eridan and Sollux are an exclusive pair with problems (side)._** ***Tavros and Gamzee know each other on Pesterchum, but don't know each other in real.**

**The Move**

The Nitram's had already picked out a new hive after Rufio decided they'd move from Mexico, because The Summoner had a thing for poker and got them all in debt. Apparently in this town, there was a school once again, a boarding school. Tavros hated schools, especially getting off the handicap bus; it was just embarrassing being lowered out on a wheel chair. As if they couldn't have lowered a ramp so he could roll out, they just had to lower him on a platform. The good part was that he only had to ride the bus once while at the public school, it was every morning. He didn't get teased much though, because all those trolls were his Mexican brothers. Tavros sighed getting lifted onto the bus as Rufio blew him kisses goodbye, then stared at his Pesterchum. His computer was tucked away, so he pulled out his rapping shades.

AT: hEY GAMZEE, BEEN A WHILE, i'M JUST RIDING THE BUS TO MY NEW SCHOOL, hOW ARE YOU? }:)!

**Author E/N:** (these are my sister's notes lmao .) ***They know each other's names online, just don't hear about it at school and/or know each other.


	3. An HoNeSt ReMaRk

Disclaimer: We do not own Homestuck, all of those rights belong to Andrew Hussey. We respect the genius greatly, thank you~

Authoress' Note: My sister has made a new account again, the username is: **iixxBlue8Scorpioxxii** now. Any further questions regarding the plot, message her .

**An Honest Remark**

Gamzee smirked lethargically at the screen and picked up his grape faygo—that he was currently working on—and downed a large portion of it. He let out an "ahhh" after gulping the remainder and tossed the bottle behind him, a little sad that his last grape was all gone now. He would have to go shopping soon. Well, _after_ he got his bro to rap with him.

**TC****: hAhA! tHaT's SoMe BoRiNg ShIt, MoThErFuCkEr!**

**TC****: tHaT aCtUaLlY rEmInDs Me ThAt I sHoUlD bE hEaDiN' oFf To ThAt WiCkEd PlAcE sOoN, tOo!**

**TC****: bUt FiRsT, yOu WaNnA rAp, My TaVbRo? gEt SoMe FrEsH bEaTs Up AnD gOiN'! hOnK ;o)**


	4. fIRST DAY

Disclaimer: We do not own Homestuck, all of those rights belong to Andrew Hussey. We respect the genius greatly, thank you~

Authoress' Note: I'm going to be typing an updating these responses at a fast pace now, since I FINALLY got a laptop after all these eighteen years w/o one lmao . Hope you guys like this rp we did…and remember, my sister does Tavros and I try to keep her voice the same, as in I don't really edit anything to keep it original ^^ I'm not her beta-reader (well, I still giver her hints from time-to-time, though. Heh heh…moving on!)

fIRST DAY

Staring off at the big boarding school, Tavros could only feel shy while being lowered off that damned platform on the bus. He sure hoped no one saw. Before he was off the bus, he stared at his shades.

**AT****: uHHH, yOU HAVE SCHOOL TOO, tHAT IS A BUMMER,,,**

**AT****: bUT,, uHH, uM IM SURE YOU WOULD HAVE A BETTER SCHOOL WHEREVER YOU LIVE,,**

**AT****: oKAY, lETS RAP }:)**

Tavros took off his shades and stared at some boys looking at him, the Flower Boys were leaning on a wall checking him out. Thank heaven that bus was gone, but there was still his wheelchair. He picked up his luggage and rolled toward where the boys were by the front entrance. He spotted a ramp and smiled, starting to roll up it, while at the top of the ramp, the Flower Boys started down smiling at him. Tavros did not take this as a good sign.


	5. tHe RaP

**tHe RaP**

Gamzee grinned and clapped his hands together after Tavros' reply appeared, excited.

After they—somehow—concluded their rap with talk of fairy dust and all that jazz, he stretched his arms high into the air and leaned back languidly in his chair. It was about time he headed off to the yeast-infested bonafide known as school in Alternia. He had a reputation to keep up, after all, and that entailed that he was exactly five minutes late every day. Man, those boys sure didn't expect much out of their leader, now did they? He quickly typed back to Tavros before logging out and snatching up his flower boys shades. Unfortunately, it was a requirement of the group. Eh, he supposed he did not mind it, but the feel on the bridge of his nose sure did get annoying sometimes.

**TC****: hAhA, wElL dOn'T wOrRy AbOuT wHeRe I aM, tAvBrO; I'm SuRe I'lL rUn InTo YoU sOmEdAy! :oD**

**TC****: wElL i GoTtA hEaD oFf To ThAt BiTcH-tItS sChOoL oF mInE nOw; I'lL jUsT sWiTcH tO tHeSe WeIrD sHaDeS mY bRoThEr'S mAkE mE wEaR.**

**TC****: tAlK tO yA aGaIn ReAl SoOn, BrO!**

**TC****: hOnK ;o)**

He smiled a rare, honest smile before slapping it off his face and skipping out of the door. He hummed _Dirty Night Clowns_ under his breath the whole way to school and only stopped to say "hello" to his classmates when he slipped on into his first mod: Biology. The teacher broke her chalk and cursed; his 'classmates' face-palmed while a rare few waved to him, each of them holding their own individual expression.


	6. bULLIED ALREADY

bULLIED ALREADY

Tavros smiled knowing he had a reply, but that little joy soon went away when he saw five other boys approaching him, and their smiles were not so assuring. "Hey, new kid's a little handicap", one said.

"Hahahaha," they all chimed in.

"Looks like he's a dirty Mexican, too!" one spat. The first one stared at Tavros with disgust.

"Looks like we better teach him not to steal." Tavros frowned while also looking to the ground, a little ashamed of himself. They were all in front of him now, and the first one—whom he took as their leader—stood behind him. Tavros couldn't speak up. He was in no place, being new and all.

"Being new and all, we'll let you off easy," a boy in front of him said.

"No," the one behind him said. "We need to give him a first-day memory he'll never forget; to help know his place!" The others nodded in agreement. Tavros felt a sudden jolt in the back of his wheelchair. The 'leader' had supposedly kicked his chair's brake off. Tavros began to feel sick, he wanted to tell them to stop there, but his words caught in his throat. The five smiled, now in front of him, and they hurriedly shoved his wheelchair from the front. It began to roll backwards down the steep ramp at full speed. All Tavros could do now was shield his face, frightened of the outcome. He wished Rufio was there. He wished Gamzee was there. He wished he had never come to this school. He wished he could still live—!

Then Tavros thought of a plan. If he couldn't save himself, he was going to have to play with friction a little to have a slowed landing instead of crashing into the abyss behind him. The classmates in Gamzee's class and fellow classrooms nearby heard a scream outside the windows. They all rushed—as the teacher tried to stop them—to catch the scene.

"The Flower Boys are putting the new kid in his place!" a student stated aloud.

"HOLY SHIT THAT 'S BEAST!" a male student shouted, getting a slap upside the head from the female student beside him.

"That's not beast! That one's a handicap!" the girl screeched.

Tavros did the only thing eh could: he flipped his chair backwards. His wheelchair flipped back and the backside skid across the ramp's concrete until he hit surface and slowed down.

"Are you okay?" came a hurried voice running toward him. Tavros closed his eyes, trying to make out the words, but his hearing was limited. His senses were slowing. The only thing he heard was the loud thumping of his heart. All was fading, his back had a sharp pain, and the taste of iron flooded his mouth. The nerd stood above him now. He looked holy, like an angel—a guardian angel. The last thing Tavros could make out, was the victorious D&D club cloak blowing about in the wind, before his vision went black.


	7. iGnOrAnCe Is BlIsS

**iGnOrAnCe Is BlIsS**

The [for-some-reason-he's-popular] juggalo merely remained in his seat during the small fiasco. He figured that it was just his boys taking care of 'the new kid'. Of course, he should be taking part in it, but he didn't much like all of the bullying they did and he in fact, looked down on them for the ill-treatment. Only a kid who seriously deserved a rough-around should be beaten, and usually he was present for such cases, too. Looking at the crowd now gathered by the window, he supposed that the kid must've really pissed off his brethren to receive such attention. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if the newbie was lying down on the street curled up in on himself at this very moment. Lethargic grin still in-tact, Gamzee leaned back in the ancient yellow chair and stretched his arms behind his head, yawning right afterward. When he had sat back up, the gathered crowd had begun to dismantle back to their former seats and the teacher muttered something about how vile boys were these days. A few shy girls giggled at Gamzee and even blushed; he just ignored their existence and replaced it with images of sopor pie. He just wanted to go home and talk to Tavros. Actually—since the teacher wasn't paying attention—he supposed he might as well pester him while he was at it and hope for a reply. He scratched at his unruly curls then on his FB shades.

—**terminallyCapricious**** [TC]** began pestering **adiosToreador** at 8:43am—

**TC****: h-HeY, tAvBrO! hOw'S a MoThErFuCkEr Up AnD dOiN', mY cHiLl BrOtHeR?**

**TC****: I'M jUsT wAiTiN' fOr My TeAcH tO cAlM dOwN sO sHe CaN sTaRt HeR dAiLy MiRaCuLoUs LeCtUrE aNd I cAn MoVe On To My OtHeR cLaSsEs, Ya KnOw? SoMe DuMb FiGhT hApPeNeD a LiL' wHiLe AgO aNd EvErYbOdY's JusT nOw SeTtLiNg DoWn.**

**TC****: nOw WhAt AbOuT yOu? AnY bItCh-TiTs ThInG hApPeN iN yOuR sChOoL aS oF lAtE? oH wAiT! i AlMoSt FoRgOt ThAt YoU'rE nEw As Of ToDaY! hOw'S tHaT gOiN' fOr Ya', My WiCkEd BrOtHeR?**

**TC****: yA gEtTiN' uSeD tO iT? :o)**

He smiled lethargically again and removed his shades, returning them to his pocket as the teacher finally began.


End file.
